


Blaise in Space! fanfic100 prompt 37: Sound

by wyomingnot



Series: Blaise in Space! [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-01
Updated: 2006-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:17:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot





	Blaise in Space! fanfic100 prompt 37: Sound

The comm had taken some getting used to. Blaise knows he wasn't alone in this, but he's willing to bet nobody else has to mutter an incantation every day before putting his earpiece in.

While he's never been fond of any of his stepfathers, Blaise is grateful that number five was the muggle-loving freak he was and exposed him to all sorts of electronics. If not for Five, he wouldn't know the charm to make his radio do more than blast static in his ear all day.

The morning's quiet is broken by an abrupt voice in his ear.

"Zamboni! I need you down in lab four ASAP."

"I'm on my way, Doctor McKay." One of these days the man will get his name right.


End file.
